Kanokon Fanfiction
by Roxas 'Tezawa' Kyuga
Summary: The story of how Nozomu & Chizuru met their first loves. Written by Seth Collins, typed and published by Michael Buah-Roxas 'Tezawa' Kyuga


**Kanokon Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: It's HER!**

In a year way way wayy back before Kouta was born, a train dropped of a 17-year old boy named Seth. He was from a long line of wolves, but his family wasn't all that special, so he lived a normal life. He was looking for a friend he hadn't seen in a very, very, VERY long time. Of course, that friend was not another wolf, but a dog, because wolves tended to rip each other's hearts out the second their eyes met. "Where is that jerk? He was supposed to meet me here a hour ago to pick me up!", Seth growled. Seth's long brown hair was blowing in the wind, in front of his silver eyes. His pants were way too big for his waist, being held back only by an old leather belt. His black button-up shirt was half opened, showing half his chest. Surely any girl walking past him would start to stare and drool. Seth looked over to his left, then his right, seeing no cars anywhere. 'I should sniff him out but there are way too many wolves and dogs around to find out which is him. I've forgotten his scent over the years...' Seth thought to himself. Another train passed by, dropping off asstons of people. 'How the hell are all those people supposed to fit on these trains?', he thought wildly. A girl a little more than half his height with short silver hair and purple eyes stood next to him. 'She is a wolf...Oh man, that scent is overpowering! No Seth, calm down. Don't get too excited down there. Crap! It's not working!' Seth started going crazy. The girl looked down because she felt something poking her in the side of her stomach. She thought she knew what it was and turned red. 'Crap she noticed!' Seth started to panic. All of a sudden, she hugged him and looked at him, her B cup squeezing into his chest. At this, he shot his head forward to seem like he wasn't looking at her. "S-so...crappy weather t-today huh?", he stammered. The girl nodded, putting her bag on the ground as if she was tired. Her stomach started to rumble. "Hungry, huh? I figure a wolf's always hungry." The girl gasped and looked at him. "Yeah, I know I'm a wolf as well." Seth said with a smile. "I don't know when my friend will show up, so why don't we go and get something to eat?", Seth suggested. "Well, sure but I hope you know that this is a date!", the girl said with a wink. He blushed and was about to tell her otherwise when a loud honk almost scared the boxers off Seth (and the panties off of the girl, if she had any on.) "Hey Seth! Yeh got a girlfriend?" said the voice. Seth then realized it was Michael, and became extremely angry with him, making a fist. "She's not my girlfriend, dude! She's just a wolf like me!" Seth yelled. Michael chuckled and stepped out of the car. His medium length hair and size made him look like a girl, but he was way stronger than Seth. He even had the power to read minds, something they called a Kekkei Genkai. He had blue eyes with a emerald tint to them. His dark skin blended in with his black polo and blue Aero jacket. "Well if she isn't, then why is she doing that?" He smirked. Again she was hugging him, and he hadn't even noticed! "You don't have to say anything. I know you like it." "By the way, my name's Nozomu." "N-nice t-to meet y-you ,Nozomu.", Seth stuttered. "Well come on, guys! Jump in! I am already here and I overheard you talking about getting food.", Michael said with a smile. 'His smile reminds me of a show, starts with an N... oh well', she thought. By then, Seth's nose had begun to bleed. He tried to cover it up by getting in the car, but Michael noticed. "Heeey Nozomu, why don't you come with us? You're grown enough to ride in a car with two guys, right?", Michael suggested. She nodded and got in the car. She got close to Seth, and he moved away a little. She moved closer again, and he moved away again. They repeated this 'till Seth's back was against the door with Nozomu laying in Seth's chest. He tried really hard to ignore that when Michael jumped in. "So Seth hot've you been?", Michael asked. "I've never been better, Michael!", Seth said through gritted teeth. Michael laughed, with his evil chuckle. People say it goes to waste. "So why did you move out of the mountains to the city?" Michael was a very curious guy. "Well, I just needed to get away, what with my parents getting divorced and my girlfriend dumping me.", Seth admitted. 'So Seth isn't dating...Perfect!' Nozomu thought with a smile. Michael seemed to notice everything, because he realized that Nozomu was very happy when he said that. "I understand how you feel, man.", Michael sympathized. "Thanks, Michael. You're a really good friend, you know?" "Hey, I try." Seth then sat back, and for once in a while, he relaxed.


End file.
